


Thawing Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotion overload, Established Relationship, Loki Bottom, M/M, Tony Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki was sent back to Asgard he thought it would be the last time he would ever have to see him, he thought he could finally bury the pain and heart ache and try to continue on with his life. But one night when a strange green light shoots across the night sky Tony is faced with the hard facts he will have to lay eyes upon him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> If your expecting the cold ruthless dominate Loki then this will not be the story for you, i have made him soft and really mushy as i wanted to portray a different side of him one that is for Tony only. This is my first attempt ever at writing fan fiction so it may not be spectacular so constructive criticism would be appreciated and any helpful tips would also be appreciated!  
> I do plan on doing a backlog to this however i haven't seen The Avengers yet and would like to see the film before i begin to write it so i know what i'm on about!  
> This can also be fount on my LiveJournal http://janedunn.livejournal.com/1109.html

Peaceful moments had become a rarity in Tony's life so when ever the opportunity presented itself he would drop everything and isolate himself from the world to enjoy every drop of peace. He would shut himself away in his workshop for hours on end hammering away at some new gadget or he would simply sit staring out through the large glass windows with whisky in hand enjoying the beautiful landscape before him. Tonight was one of those nights, slumped in the large leather chair with every inch of his body in total relaxation mode he gazed out at the stary night sky and was lost in the mesmerizing twinkles of the stars. He would raise the glass to his lips every now and then taking small sips of the whisky with his eyes continually fixated on the stars in front. He could of spent the remainder of the night like this if it wasn't for the sudden burst of green light which broke his fixational gaze. The light plummeted like a falling star but did not leave a trail of silver or gold but instead one of a neon green which gained his full attention. It took him a few seconds for him to get his complete senses back to him but once he did he cleared his throat and shot into an up right position. "Jarvis could you track the movements of that green light and inform me of when and where it has landed." Tony did not dilly dally he was straight to his feet and moving out of the room, he had a gut wrenching feeling as to what, or more likely who, that green light was. As he walked a synthesized voice filled the room.  
"Certainly sir. Judging from the trajectory of the object i say it will be landing in the dessert nearby in about 10 minutes. If you would like i can send a rough set of coordinates to your suit."  
"That would be appreciated Jarvis." He swiftly made his way to the workshop and with in minutes he was there and getting into his suit, he wanted to get there first so taking his time was not an option. His mind which had be devoid of all thought and was in quiet mode had exploded and was flooded with memories and thought of that one person, the one he thought he would never have to lay eyes upon again and yet tonight he was faced with the fact that he would have to.  
"Sir, i thought you would like to know that the heat and radiation signature coming off of the object matches something very similar we have met before. The object appears to have come from Asgard."  
Tony's heart did a painful lurch in his chest and he struggled to keep his face free from his emotions, this had just confirmed his suspicion and the longer he thought of him the more he wanted to not go, just to stay here and pretend he saw nothing and let someone else get to him first. But something at the back of Tony's mind kept nagging at him, urging him on to go and with him being a man of the mind and not emotion he listened more to his brain than his heart, whether this would be the most foolish mistake of his life he would soon find out.  
Soaring through the night sky would normally bring a relaxed tranquil feeling to Tony, the limitless soaring with no harsh lights and the only noise would be the whooshing of wind rushing by. But tonight all it bought to him was a sense of dread and a sickening feeling deep within his stomach. Tony followed Jarvis's coordinates out into the empty dessert and scanned the ground below until his sensors picked up what he was looking for. Slowly Tony lowered himself to the wreckage below, there was a long scorched trail and green flames flickered all around and when his feet made contact with the ground his helmet vanished away to revel his face which was met with a wave of heat. He had to focus on remembering to breathe and remaining as calm as possible while he mentally prepared himself to see him again. One foot after the other, he slowly made his way closer and closer with every step his heart began to quicken and he struggled to stop himself from shaking. He had buried all memories and emotional attachment for this being and swore to himself that he would never open his life again to anyone like he had done to this cold hearted monster, every day had become more of a challenge socially every conversation he no longer put his heart into it instead a wave of numbness and lack of care washed over him when ever he was made to talk and he would simply put on a mask and force himself to look and act interested and thoughtful. Every ounce of his charming playboy self had fizzled away and now he was left with a hollow shell trying to fight off any emotions.  
Soon his hazel eyes rested upon the being sprawled out in the crater which had been created from impact, he stood out against the earthly colors, his pale marble skin glowed with perfection and a deep part of Tony longed to connect with his flesh. Memories poured in like someone had just opened a flood gate, the passion, the heart aches, hot desperate hands ravaging each other and many more. Tony wanted to yell to the heavens above, everything he kept buried away came rushing at him and impacted like a bus connecting with a body and he wanted to let the tears flow but he refused, he was angry at himself for feeling, he wanted to kill the unconscious monster where he laid for everything he had done but Tony would not allow his emotions to force his hand for childish payback. Instead he slid down into the crater and scooped up the uncovered monster, at this point Tony was relieved to have the suit on as his flesh would not make contact with the others and within the blink of an eye he was off again with the extra passenger. He did not head back to his main home instead he flew far away from civilization were no one would find him, this was foolish of him and he knew that all to well he should of just took this monster to Shield and be done with it but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
It had been a long night, he had to bring himself to touch the other and dress what wounds he had sustained before clothing him and wrapping him up in a blanket and each task was difficult and painful for him. For the rest of the night Tony had seated himself in an opposite chair to the sofa and watched him as he remained lifeless, it wasn't until the first sign of light had appeared when the creature began to stir from his unconscious state and at first he appeared to be disorientated, he struggled to get himself into a sitting position while his hand trailed to his head as he held it as if he were in great pain and once this had worn off a look of confusion spread across his face and slowly his eyes lingered from one corner of the room right around till his gaze landed on Tony. "Anthony...." The word tumbled out of his mouth like silk and his facial expression changed from confusion to sorrow and hatred, hatred not aimed towards Tony but aimed towards himself.  
But Tony did not care, his face remained harsh and and he simply glared at Loki with pure hatred. "Why are you here? To ruin my life even more? I thought Thor had taken you back to Asgard so you could suffer." His words came out like poison masking any true emotions he was feeling, he was not prepared to let his guard down so the barriers were piled high and strong.  
Loki meet his glare and held it, the pain in his eyes blazed through to the very core of Tony and he soon fount himself looking sharply away and down at the floor. When Tony would no longer look at him Loki struggled to his feet and at first he stumbled back down, several attempts more and he finally got to his shaky feet and wobbled everywhere as he walked before crossing the short distance between him and Tony. Loki did not attempt to touch him for he knew he would just have his hand swatted away, instead he crouched down all the while pain was shooting through his body like fireworks bursting in the night sky but he bared with it. "Yes they did take me back, i spent days chained away and was beaten in more ways than you could imagine. After they grew tired they drag me to the great hall and informed me they were to murder you as they knew about how i felt for you."  
Tony could not resist a snort, he had little care for being murder if he had been it would of been a blessing, but the fact that they thought Loki had feelings was the biggest joke Tony had heard. Loki paused for a moment but did not comment on the snort instead he continued to talk. "They locked me back up but hearing that they were to kill you i could not stand for so with what little strength i had left i broke free some how and escaped in time to stop the attack on your life. After this they decided to initiate the second part of my punishment they turned me mortal and cast me down to earth. They had planned on watching me live a lonely broken mortal life without you but because they could not be bothered to try to kill you again they were to wipe my memory clean but memories as strong as ours can not be erased even by gods."  
Tony had begun to frown, he didn't want to believe a word he was saying, it sounded like he actually cared for him and all the pain he caused could just be forgotten because of what he had just had to sacrifice to keep him alive. "You should of let them kill me and if you really expect me to believe that you had any feelings and cared for me the you are truly a fool."  
Loki couldn't help but smile, he didn't expect anything less for him. He knew how much grief he had caused him and he hurt so much knowing the pain he caused to the man he deeply cared for. "I could show you everything what happened, you would see things through my eyes and feel everything my heart once beat. I may be mortal now but i have one power remaining, my memory imprint all you have to do is let me touch you."  
A sickening feeling began to form in the pit of Tony's stomach, it had been bad enough he was forced to touch him while sorting him out, he wanted scream and hurt him so badly at the time, but now he was conscious it was all the more worse. His eyes slowly shifted from the floor to meet Loki's but he could only bare to look for a few seconds before he turned away again. "Will it be a quick touch?"  
"In the blink of an eye, i swear."  
Tony nodded and closed his eyes preparing himself for whatever was to come. He hardly felt the touch which relieved him however as soon as Loki's hand made contact with the flesh on his head he was sent projected into another world. Just like Loki had said he felt every emotion he had felt at the time, his senses were alive with the smells and tastes of the unfamiliar world. He wasn't looking through his own eyes but through another, it was like he had switched bodies with Loki. And just like he had described to him each scene played out before him like he was really living it, he felt the fear pulse through his veins and the pain and sorrow but more importantly he felt the undying love buried in this monsters heart something Tony was not expecting. When he came to the scene of the gods announcing Tony's death it felt like a blade had stabbed through him the shouting and screaming coming out of Loki's mouth and the horror he felt. Tony just couldn't understand were these emotions had risen from, when they would spend time together he would show little care or love for him and if he was to be in harms way Loki would allow him to be hurt, even killed. The rest of Loki's story played out and he was flooded with emotions something he was struggling to bare with but it only got worse. He thought it would be the end once they got to the end of his story but he was wrong instead memories of when they first began to snoop around together began to play. These emotions he recognized, the heartlessness uncaring high almighty god with no shred of love but only greed and desire, this was the first night Loki had come to him and every night after carried on afterwards but the emotions changed, day by day something thawed in Loki's heart a sign of caring and love began to seep its way through his body but a sign of fear and confusion also began to spread which had lead Loki to mask these feelings and keep his heartless facade up. All this time Loki had truly cared but because of these strange new feelings which he could not comprehend he had put on a more heartless appearance every day until it destroyed the both of them. Once the memories were over and Tony had come back to reality tears had begun to stream down his face and he could not stop himself from staring deep into Loki's eyes. "All this time....why didn't you just say something?"  
Cautiously Loki raised a hand to Tony's face and for a second waited to see if he would knock it away but when he didn't even flinch he began to wipe away the tears with his hands. "My sweet Anthony i had never experienced these emotions before and they scared me as you felt for yourself. By the time i had come to understand these feelings i had already lost you, the time i spent with you i was a fool i treated you so badly but i didn't know how else to deal with these emotions. Once you vanished out of my life i couldn't bare it but i knew i deserved it. Sorry will never be enough, nothing will ever be enough to make up for the things i did."  
The ice which had surrounded Tony's heart to protect itself had begun to thaw away as he begun to understand more and more and all the anger and pain was washed away by the melted ice. "Just shut up and come here."  
Loki gave Tony a baffled look but in the blink of an eye their lips were locked and Tony's hands rested firmly on his face pulling him in with heated passion and urgent longing. Loki had to grip onto Tony's knees to keep himself balanced as their lips smothered one another and soon their tongues began to invade each others mouth dancing and twirling around as they refamiliarized themselves with the taste of one another. It felt like it had been a life time since they had last touched one another, their pulses raced and heads began to spin, the taste of whisky slithered it's way into Loki's mouth as his tongue explored the others. Neither wanted to brake away, but both needed to take a breathe of fresh air before they passed out, slowly their lips pulled away from each other only leaving an inch gap as they stared half dazed into each others eyes. Loki was about to utter something but Tony pressed a finger to his lips to hush him "I'm going to make sweet love to you until the stars die out my beautiful monster." His voice trickled out like sweet honey and danced across Loki's marble skin sending shivers down his spine, a hint of scarlet began to spread across his delicate skin something Tony had never seen from him before which made his smile grow all the more wider. His touches were gentle and caring even as he tugged Loki up into his lap he was gentle about it, though he longed for his touch and was desperate to ravage him he wanted every moment to burn into their minds and flesh for the rest of time but he did not want it to be a memory of hungry animals tearing away at each other but one of lovers locked in passion for eternity. Loki sat with his back resting against the arm of the chair and his side pressed firmly against Tony's body as he nuzzled against the others neck and gave it a soft nip. Being so close to Loki sent his heart racing and it gave him chance to look at how much he had changed, he had lost weight drastically but his skin would now gain color when he became flushed and his once smooth slicked back hair had become a ruffled mess sticking out all over the place.  
Tony's fingers entwined into Loki's hair and gently tugged his head back so his face was tilted up at him and soon his lips were finding their way to the others as he lightly bit down on his bottom lip and sucked on it causing it to swell all the while his hands began to linger over Loki's body they slithered their way down to the bottom and snaked up under the thin vest top Tony had placed on him, the feeling of soft porcelain brushed under his hand as it trailed back up his abdomen before finding its way to his nipple which he grabbed between to fingers and lightly squeezed. Loki's body reacted so much to the gentle touches as a small soft moan escaped from his lips and already his nipple hardened under his touch as he buried his face into the crook of Tony's neck. Tony played with his sensitive nipple squeezing and twisting it between his fingers before repeating with the other while Loki responded with soft moans and light pants which brushed against the side of Tony's neck his hands finding their way to his upper arm, his nails slowly digging in as the pleasure pulsed through his body. In a swift motion he pulled of the vest and slung it to the floor exposing Loki's upper half which was once perfect and free from any scars or marks but now had gained a collection of scars across every inch something Tony did not expect to see. His fingers brushed along the lines of the scars and gently massage against them, he mentally vowed to himself to let no one ever again to ruin him like this and if they were to ever lay a finger on him he would kill them. His hand began its trail down south and it soon found itself resting against his groin as Loki let out a whimper and his grip became tighter. He had only been wearing a pair of boxers so his touch was easily felt, slowly he began to rub his hand up and down in a firm motion and in response Loki's back arched and his hips began a grinding motion against Tony's hand while his head lolled back his eyes firmly closed and his grip on the others arm tightened causing nails to dig into flesh. "So eager as always." Tony whispered as his lips fount their way down to the pale exposed flesh on his neck were he nipped and sucked at with the intention of leaving a hickey.  
He squeezed harder as he felt the hard outline of Loki's cock press against his boxers and soon his hand roamed it's away into his boxers were he firmly grasped his length and pulled it out and began a slow long pumping motion up and down as his thumb teased against his slit while his actions gained in pace. "Ah God Anthony!" Loki moaned out load as Tony's assault picked up in pace. Loki's body rocked with Tony's motions in a slow agonizing pace as he jerked him of, their hot heavy pants mingled with one another and flames of heated desire burned deep in their bellies. Their heads spun and blood boiled from pleasure and desire and both fount it hard to resist the primal urges which pulsed through them tempting them to ravage each other like senseless animals.  
Loki just couldn't bare it any more he needed Tony to be in him making sweet love over and over again. "Anthony please..." He rasped in between moans of pleasure.  
"Please what? I can't read you mind, tell me what you want."  
Loki was hesitant at first, normally Tony would just do his thing and he wouldn't have to say anything, neither of them normally cared for what the other wanted but after a minute of brewing up the courage and trying to speak normally through the pleasure he finally managed to speak. "I want you in me, loving every inch of my body until i can't breathe anymore. I want you to burn your love all over my body so all i feel and see is you. That's what i want Anthony."  
"Open your eyes and look at me first."  
Loki hadn't realized he still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut so the moment Tony pointed it out they slowly fluttered opened to see Tony staring lovingly right at him with a warm smile on his face. "Good boy."  
All of a sudden Tony scooped up Loki and moved out of the seat and was carrying him off to the bedroom with haste. One there he placed him down on the large soft bed and began to strip, as his top peeled away the bright light in his chest shone brighter filling the room with light. Once he was stripped down to nothing he moved to loom over Loki before his lips began to trail over every inch of him, starting from the top kissing down his soft jaw line, his tongue trailing over his neck before he kissed each and every scar on the front of his body and gave him small soft nips across his chest and abdomen leaving little red marks. He lifted his head up for a moment so he could rummage through the bedside draw to pull out a bottle of lube which he placed down at the side on the bed ready for a bit later before continuing his trek.  
His lip moved to his hard length and his tongue ran its way up and down his shaft before he wrapped his lips around the tip and gently sucked. Loki bit down on his lip trying to suppress the wave of moans that wanted to escape while he dug his nails into the sheets on the bed. Slowly Tony's head began to move up and down his mouth sucking in hard and taking in every inch of his length his tongue swirling around and running over every bit. The moans he had tried to suppress came spilling out of his mouth filling the room and echoing around them and his hips began to buck up pushing himself more into Tony's mouth. Tony had to place his hands onto Loki's hips to stop him from moving so much until he pulled his mouth away with a small 'pop' noise. "Trying to choke me now." He said with a small chuckle before reaching for the lube he had placed down at the side of them earlier and opened it up before squirting some on his hand and spreading it across his fingers. Slowly he pressed a finger against his tight entrance and swirled his finger around spreading the lube and sending shivers up Loki's spine before pushing it slowly in and curling slightly while it explored around until he fount his sensitive spot which caused his moans to increase in volume. Once found he began to move his finger in and out rubbing against his most inner sensitive spot causing his hips to grind down matching his rhythm, soon a second finger joined increasing the rhythm and pleasure pulsing through Loki's body. Eventually he decided he had done enough teasing and pulled and placed more lube into his hand and used it to slick up his hard length. But before he could proceed any further Loki was sitting up and pouncing onto him sending him flying into the mattress. At first Tony was surprised by this move but soon he just grinned and allowed Loki to do what he wanted as he knew it would not last long with him being on top.  
Loki had always wanted to touch the arc reactor in Tony's chest but he never done so but today he allowed his fingers to roam over his fingers running over the bumpy bit of metal before running along the edge were he felt flesh and metal together before he replaced his finger with a tongue and kisses the taste of metal and flesh filled his mouth while his hips began to grind against Tony rubbing against his length which was driving Tony crazy. Loki didn't spend to long on top as Tony was already grabbing his shoulders and in one motion rolled him over so he was back to being on bottom. This time Tony didn't mess around, he spread Loki's legs wide and pushed the tip of himself against his entrance before slowly entering him. They both let out gasps as the tight sensation and the feeling of being full sent waves of pleasure pulsing through their body. Tony moved slowly at first giving Loki's insides time to loosen and become less painful as he did his lips locked with the others and soon Loki's hips began to match the rhythm of Tony's movements.  
Tony pulled away from the kiss and looked at the now mortal god before him, he was still a beautiful monster, his porcelain skin was utter perfection even with the marks, he had no blemishes or patches only the reminders of punishment and mistakes from the scars which claimed his body and they both bared the marks of were their love head seared into one another's body. Soon Loki's eyes fluttered open and looked deep into Tony's eyes, the once frozen ice blue eyes had thawed into a warm loving blue which made Tony's heart melt.  
Tony pulled him so they were now chest to chest and Loki was now in control of the rhythm and pace Tony moved inside of him. He picked the pace up steadily and cupped Tony's face as he smiled lovingly at him. Tony wrapped one arm around Loki's waist to keep him balanced and the other rested over one of the hands Loki had placed on his face and entwined their fingers. Neither uttered any words as they made love, the only noise which filled the room was their pants and moans and the sound of the bed creaking every time they moved. With every movement Loki's length would brush against the others abdomen sending waves of pleasure pulsing through his body, he allowed his hips to take complete control as they moved at a quick steady pace and pushed deep down so every inch of his insides would be touched which caused his insides to burn with the pleasure and pain of Tony's length inside him.  
They stared into one another's eyes as they made sweet love, their fingers still entwined and foreheads smushed together and their breathes mingled together because of their proximity. Each of them were truly in Utopia, joined with the one they truly loved and nothing disturbing them in the world, there hearts were beating in time with one another and their hip rhythm matched perfectly.  
Both were close to reaching breaking point, their movements had become fast and desperate and their bodies crushed against each other their skin causing friction and heat to spark on their skin. Their minds became hazy and numb from the aching pleasure they needed to release so Tony used the arm around Loki's waits to coax him on fast, to push down deeper and become more wild, to just loose it and ravage themselves. They had had their moment of gentle love now it was time to let it go and get crazy and Loki recognized the need, his hips responded and began to ground down rough and hard loosing his senses in the moment he let himself go and he pulled Tony's face in to bite down hard on his lip, enough to draw blood which he licked up as he sucked on his lower lip. He allowed his other hand which wasn't entwined with Tony's hand to tangle into his hair and pull on it hard. "Oh yes Loki!"  
They were finally pushed to the edge and could no longer hold it, Loki's burning insides was met with the cool stickiness before he pooled over Tony's abdomen, his hips steadied and rode out the climax, their bodies jerked and shook as they released from the overwhelming sensation. They sat their panting, trying desperately to catch their breathes. Eventually Loki rose himself up to let Tony slide out of him as he shuddered. They spent what seemed like eternity just sat their staring at one another not uttering a word, neither of them really fount the need to speak their actions and looks explained everything. Soon they laid down face to face, their legs tangled under the sheets and Tony holding him close to his body, his head rested under his chin. "Anthony..." Tony moved his head back so Loki could look up to meet his gaze, he waited for the other to finish what he was to say but it seemed like forever before he could sum up the courage to finish what he was to say. "I love you, i will forever in this life and into the many many more what await us."  
Tony didn't say anything for a moment and Loki's heart got the sickening feeling that he was not going to feel the same but when he spoke a sense of relief washed over him.  
"I will always love you to, my beautiful monster."  
They spent the remained of the day and night entangled in each others embrace bathing in the love for one another.


End file.
